


Raspberry Muffin

by Umi (umichii)



Series: Hunger, Not Anger [1]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there was a fight and Haru doesn't want Musica prying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Muffin

"And I told him..."  
  


Haru sighed and let his chin fall onto the table. Beside him, Musica was rambling off again about chemistry and how stupid their teacher was. Stupid raspberry muffins, making him feel all emo.  
  


"Then he asked me if iPod have mercury inside! Oi! Haru! Are you even listening?!"

  
Haru huffed at the carton of milk in front of him. No, never eat raspberry muffin when you have a friend ranting about chemistry teachers.

  
"Musica, please shut up."

  
Musica blinked at the younger boy beside him. Something's off, and it definitely had nothing to do with the half-eaten raspberry muffin.

  
"Oi..."

  
"Nnhh...?"

  
"Alright. I got the message." A sigh. Haru straightened himself up and stared at the sighing Musica. "What did Mr. Rich Blond do now?"

  
Trust Musica to figure things out so easily. 

Haru just remained passive while staring at his best friend's downcast eyes. He noticed the twitch of fingers, as if eager to punch a face. Shaking his head slightly, he regarded the half-eaten muffin with great interest instead of the fist inked with tattoos.

  
"It's nothing, really."

  
"Liar," Musica hissed at him, dark eyes glaring. Indeed, Haru is never the best when it comes to lying. "You should have known no matter what you do, you'll never get to save his ass."

  
It was now Haru's turn to glare at his friend, anger slowly flaring inside of him. He knew it was his fault from the start, but Musica have no right to step in their relationship and do as he pleased.

  
The elder boy was supposed to speak again when the school bell rung, and soon, everyone in the cafeteria grabbed their things and filed out of the hall. Haru did the same, eager to leave his friend as fast as he can. He already knew that such turn in conversation cannot be avoided, but he also wished that at least the older boy will be able to understand his point of view. It had become like this everyday. Haru didn’t know anymore if he should sacrifice his relationship for the sake of his friendship with Musica, or the opposite.

  
Walking faster than the others, he rushed out to the hallway where he can mix with the rest of the students and avoid his friend. He was disappointed somehow though, when after walking past the locker hall, he realized that no one followed him. He had expected a fight from Musica. Best of friends would pull each other out of suicidal missions, wouldn’t they?

Sighing, he continued on his way to his classroom and hoped his teacher won't ask anything about iPod having mercury inside.


End file.
